


Des filles et du papier

by malurette



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen, Office, One Shot, Paperwork, Secretaries, paperclips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a pas que les dessinateurs qui comptent : sans elles, les petites mains, les secrétaires, les standardistes, etc, le journal de Spirou ne tournerait pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des filles et du papier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si elle ne prête pas attention aux couleurs…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213608) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des filles et des papiers  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gaston Lagaffe  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Mesdemoiselles Jeanne, Sonia, Suzanne, Yvonne, et la secrétaire de Lebrac qui n’a pas de nom (mention de Jeanne/Gaston et Lebrac/sa secrétaire)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Office_ » (bureau) pour LadiesBingo  
>  **Continuité/Avertissement :** situé à une époque où la parité, ça ne voulait encore rien dire – vision des rôles datée et lourde  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

La rédaction du journal Spirou est un curieux monde en ébullition permanente. S’y heurtent des gens de tous genres, tous utiles à son fonctionnement (sauf peut-être Monsieur Lagaffe, qui ralentit les choses plus qu’il ne les aide, mais ça ne serait plus pareil s’il n’était plus là.)  
Les ressources humaines y remarquent tout de même une dichotomie : jusqu’ici, les femmes qui évoluent en leurs murs sont toutes des secrétaires. Elles sont tout aussi nécessaire à l’édition, mais la création proprement dite de la bande dessinée, passant par les scénaristes et les dessinateurs… ce sont tous des hommes.   
La plupart des comptables sont également des hommes, même s’il y a quelques exceptions, et leur chef en est « évidemment » un. Les filles, elles, sont concentrées sur l’administration, le contact avec les clients, les fournisseurs, les imprimeurs, et mêmes les assureurs (indispensables, avec Monsieur Lagaffe !) ; le classement des factures, les archives, la documentation…  
Jeanne, Sonia, Yvonne, Suzanne et les autres trouvent qu’il est prestigieux de travailler chez Spirou. Quand elles en parlent à leurs amies extérieures, celles-ci sont toutes épatées et admiratives. Mais quand elles en parlent entre elles, aux pauses… Bah. Que ça soit ici ou ailleurs, au final elles font le même travail. Elles ne voient pas beaucoup les planches. La secrétaire de Lebrac qui traîne avec son beau dessinateur voit _un peu_ ce qu’il fait et reçoit _parfois_ quand ils sont moins affreusement en retard un dessin de sa patte qui n’enfreint pas les règles de propriété, mais c’est rarissime. Jeanne avec son Gaston, en revanche, pourrait aussi bien travailler dans les bureaux d’une usine chimique pour les mêmes résultats. 

Les pauses sont toujours animées pour ces demoiselles. La rédaction court toujours, les instants qu’elles peuvent arracher à leur travail pour souffler un peu sont brefs et quasiment volés, mais essentiels pour se recentrer. Elles n’ont pas le temps de faire des chaînes de trombones ou des scoubidous avec les fils du standard. Il faut toujours faire attention et elles sont vite devenues expertes de la jongle pour ne jamais laisser de trace de café sur les documents, ni de maquillage non plus.  
Pour elles qui manient les chiffres, les papiers et les appels mais pas les pages, la devise reste « Sois belle et efficace ! » _Fais ton travail, classe tes papiers, tape tes lettres, rédige ton courrier, et sois agréable à regarder en prime._  
Elles échangent leurs trucs pour se sentir jolies. Pour elles. Par pour leur carrière. Elles se rappellent la façon dont Jeanne a commencé : tellement ordinaire, sûrement pas le genre à séduire son patron pour obtenir un poste. Sonia commente son évolution : avec quelques conseils d’amies et surtout du bonheur, c’est fou comme elle a embelli depuis qu’elle est amoureuse ! Ça fait plaisir à voir, pour qui la regarde bien sûr, et aussi pour ses amies qui se réjouissent de son bonheur. La vie lui sourit, décidément.   
C’est donc vrai que près de la moitié des rencontres amoureuses arrivent sur le lieu de travail. Dans leur petit groupe, justement, c’est vrai pour deux d’entre elles au moins – une a trouvé ailleurs et une autre a eu moins de chance. Tout le monde le sait, mais seules les filles en parlent. Les hommes se taisent. Mais ils observent. Et ils apprennent.   
Et ça ne ralentit pas leur travail : au contraire, ça les inspire. Tout est bon à prendre si ça les motive !

Des héroïnes commencent certes à y fleurir, car certains de ces messieurs les trouvent inspirantes, les imitent et adaptent ce qu’ils veulent d’elles, et pas toujours comme faire-valoir, non, vraiment comme personnages principaux. Les héroïnes de papier sont héroïques, courageuses, intrépides, capables de se débrouiller sans l’aide des mecs maintenant, voire même, dans un retournent du vieux classique, parfois ce sont carrément elles qui utilisent les mecs comme faire valoir… et elles sont jolies. Elles ne se vendraient pas sinon. L’art imite la vraie vie et la vraie vie imite les arts. 

Étrange reconnaissance pour les filles de l’envers du décors ! Elles sont d’accord entre elles pour admettre qu’elles sont indispensables pour faire fonctionner l’entreprise, et que c’est dommage que leurs efforts n’apparaissent pas visiblement dans les pages, en tout cas pas de façon directement liée à elles. Qu’est ce que ça change pour elles, concrètement ? Oh, peut-être un peu plus de fierté finalement. Et si les séries gagnent en qualité, ça fera plus de ventes pour le journal, et peut-être une augmentation derrière, qui sait ? Et c’est toujours agréable de se dire qu’elles existent quand même un peu grâce à elles aussi. Mais ça, qui d’autre qu’elles le savent ? Et à quand une dame au rang des créatrices, ou un garçon à celui des secréatires se demandent-elles ?

La question reste pour l’instant sans réponse. Avec la date de bouclage hebdomadaire qui rend tout urgent, elles ont d’autres chats à fouetter (mais pas ceux de Monsieur Lagaffe !) Et une pensée pour Madame Molaire qui vient passer le balai et la serpillière après la fermeture…


End file.
